Item List
You may add items and their descriptions to this page, or add a separate page. =Ammo= Main Article: Ammo List Ammo are the bullets used in Ranged Weapons. There are many different types, causing raw, elemental, or secondary damage. =Liquids/Drinks= Potion and Drinks List (MHF2) =Coins= You can get them after defeating Bosses in the Training Battles courses. * Kut-Ku Coin * Congalala Coin * Khezu Coin * Daimyo Coin * Blangonga Coin * Yian Garuga Coin * Tigrex Coin * Diablos Coin * Gravios Coin * Kirin Coin * Cephadrome Coin * Plesioth Coin * Shogun Coin * Fire Coin * Rajang Coin =Bugs= * Worm * Insect Husk * Bitterbug * Godbug * Yambug * Bughopper * Great Hornfly * Great Ladybug * Flashbug * Thunderbug * Snakebee Larva * Insect Husk * Royal Rhino * Divine Rhino * Carpenter Bug * Killer Beetle * Hercudrome * Rare Scarab * Rainbow Insect * King Scarab =Bones= * Sm Monster Bone * Med Monster Bone * Lg Monster Bone * Monster Bone+ * Hrd Monster Bone * Bone * Brute Bone * Giant Bone * Stout Bone * Unknown Skull * Master's Skull * Mystery Bone * Sm Bone Husk * Lg Bone Husk * Elder Dragon Bone - carved from Elder Dragons. Can be used to mine the giant Great Sword in the cave in the Pokke Farm to get Dark Pieces and Dark Stones. =Meat= Meat List (MHF2) =Jewels= * Suiko Jewel * Akito Jewel * Battlefield Jewel * Lapis Lazuli Jewel =Tickets= Ticket List (MHF2) =Special Materials= These are the differently-obtained materials some weapons are based off. * Lost Umbrella * Wyverian Harp * Felyne Fur Ruby =Herbs and Mushrooms= * Herb * Sunset Herb * Fire Herb * Sap Plant * Felvine (Good Use For Melynx) * Antidote Herb * Ivy * Sleep Herb * Hot Pepper * Dobiscus * Blue Mushroom * Nitroshroom * Parashroom * Toadstool * Exciteshroom * Chaos Mushroom * Dragon Toadstool * Dragonwood * Dragonmoss * Dragonwood + * Dragonmoss + =Bomb Supplies= These items are generally used to produce various Bombs. * Bomb Material * Gun Powder * Small Barrel * Large Barrel * Screamer * Tranquilizer =Bombs= * Tranq Bombs * Flash Bombs * Sonic Bombs * Poison Smoke Bomb * Dung Bomb * Sm Barrel Bomb * Sm Barrel Bomb + * Lg Barrel Bomb * Lg Barrel Bomb + * Lightning Rod * Bounce Bomb * Bounce Bomb + * Anti Dragon Bomb * Supply Lg Barrel Bomb * Supply Sm Barrel Bomb =Stones, Ores, & Crystals= * Stone * Disk Stone * Iron Ore * Earth Crystal * Machalite Ore * Dragonite Ore * Carbalite Ore * Union Ore * Firestone * Firecell Stone * Lightcrystal * Novacrystal * Antiseptic Stone * Ice Crystal * Rainbow Ore * Pure Crystal * Armor Sphere * Armor Sphere+ * Hrd Armor Sphere * Hvy Armor Sphere * King Armor Sphere (MHP2G) * Armor Stone * Ruststone * Flat Ruststone * Large Rustone * Small Rustone * Ruststone Rod * Ancient Stone * Sm Ancient Stone * Ancient Stone Rod * Ancient Flatstone * Lg Ancient Stone =Fishes= * Glutton Tuna * Gastronome Tuna * Knife Mackerel * Sushifish * Sleepyfish * Pin Tuna * Spear Tuna * Rumblefish * Scatterifsh * Burst Arrowana * Bomb Arrowana * Small Goldenfish * Ancient Fish * Springhight Carp * Goldenfish (account item) * Silverdrome * Goldendrome See Also *Weapon List Category: Items Category: Supply Items